The Immoral Memory
by Raining Sky Guy
Summary: Tsuna bears a little secret that has made him feel lonely. He's learning to live with himself and be happy in the process. Thanks goodness his boyfriend is so undestanding and supportive. 6927, experimental fic, Rating for language and sensitive themes.


**This is a prologue, experiment, or trial fic, to see how this theme would be received. I'm not sure I can make this completely truthful since I'll be having trouble expressing Tsuna, so please forgive me if I end up offending anyone. If I get good feedback and I have time, I'll be continuing this.**

**Warning: Homosexual relationships, cross-dressing, gender issues (maybe?), don't know what else. Amateur writing as well. Some parts, cheesy as hell.**

**Based on the Vocaloid song of the same name (really just based-off the picture of the song but whatever).**

* * *

_"These would look good on you." Mukuro teasingly said as he held a butterfly trinket next to the brunet's head. Instead of the indignant squawk he expected, he saw Tsuna blush, hopeful doe eyes staring up at him._

_"I-it does?"_

_He had just opened the door to a surprisingly unsurprising secret._

* * *

.

"Mu-ku-ro! Hurry up!" A cute brunet was tugging at the purple haired male with insistence, clearly wanting him to move faster. Said teen just chuckled.

"Calm down, Tsu-chan, your skirt will flail if you keep this up." At this, Tsuna blushed, one hand going down to his skirt to make sure nothing was amiss. "Not that I'd mind if it were only me…" He mischievously whispered in his lover's ear, making him blush.

"You pervert!" Tsuna said, tugging free of his boyfriend. The other just laughed, before wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"Haha, alright, let's go. I remember promising you I'd buy you something nice."

"Hehe, thanks again Mukuro!"

* * *

Mukuro contained a yawn as he waited for Tsuna to finish trying on his latest set of clothes. God, he had thought a benefit of being into men was that he would no longer have to suffer these waits…

"I-I'm done. W-what do you think?" A timid head of brown shyly peeked out from the changing door. He wore a white skirt and a light pink tank top with ruffles and laces that effectively hid his flat chest. He looked as cute as always. Oh well, this smiling cute boy was a good enough reward for the long waits.

Yes, _boy_. Mukuro was dating a man, one with big doe eyes, with charming milky-white skin, and with soft brown tresses that just happened to have a love for girl's clothes.

"…Mukuro?" He whispered, getting nervous at the extended silence of his boyfriend, whom, at being addressed gave him a smile that dissolved his worry.

"You look lovely as usual." The brunet smiled dazzlingly at him, before running up to hug him.

"Thank you so much Mukuro!" The blue-haired teen chuckled before ruffling his hair playfully.

"Anything for you, love. Now choose the one you like best so I can go pay for it, okay?"

"Thank you!" The shorter male beamed with gratitude. Mukuro laughed even as he gave a little push on his boyfriend's back in the changing room's direction.

"Yes, yes, hurry, go change."

"Mukuro…?" The older teen pause, waiting for him to continue. Face flushed a deep scarlet, the brunet whispered, "I love you."

Smiling gently, Mukuro leaned forward, capturing soft, plump lips in a chaste kiss. "Love you too."

.

* * *

Tsuna and Mukuro always went out of their district when Tsuna wanted to cross-dress to avoid encounters with familiar faces. And since going farther meant more money spent, Tsuna always tried to keep it to a minimum. These dates far from home were always, always perfect.

Until this one.

Mukuro and Tsuna were already walking home, two new sets of clothes for Tsuna dangling in a bag on Mukuro's free hand. The both of them were walking back very slowly, hand in hand, looking for a place to eat before they headed back home. They were in their own little bubble, until a voice jerked them to reality.

"…Tsuna-kun?"

A tanned teen had stopped in front of them, looking surprised. Startled, the brunet drew in a breath recognizing the other as well.

"H-hello, Ta-Yamamoto-kun."

"What'cha doing so far from home? Or did you move? You know, you look as good as I remember."

Before Tsuna could reply, a ticked off Mukuro stepped in front, trying to block the stranger's view of Tsuna.

"Hello there, Yamamoto." He drawled, successfully turning the attention on him. Yamamoto's face cleared of emotion.

"Excuse me, you are-?"

"Rokudo Mukuro, _her _boyfriend." He _tried _not to snarl at him. But the reaction he got wasn't exactly what he expected. Tsuna flinched and Yamamoto arched a questioning eyebrow at Tsuna.

"Uh…not to make it anymore awkward, but, does he…?" He asked, obviously trying not to smile. Tsuna blushed before looking at the ground. "Com'on now, seriously? I see you're as cruel as always, Tsuna-chan."

"Look, I don't give a heck on who you are but I'd appreciate you leave me and my girlfriend _alone. _" Mukuro outright snarled at him, grabbing Tsuna by the hand and attempted to turn.

"I'm really sorry man, for you, I mean." Yamamoto chuckled as he slowly shook his head in disbelief and _pity_. For him. Oh, how he wanted to strangle him! "You'd better give up on _her_ soon…"

Mukuro let out a low growl of displeasure seep from his lips as he dragged his boyfriend away from the stranger. Until they finally stopped, in front of an ice cream shop. Where the older teen realized that he had been _dragging _the brunet.

"Tsuna, I'm sorry, are you alright?"

"Ah," he nodded quietly. And still not looking at the other's eyes he added: "And you?"

"…" Mukuro pursed his lips, as he thought back on the rude teen from before.

"…I'm sorry." Tsuna muttered softly, lowering his head in shame.

"What? Why are you a-?" Mukuro's frown morphed into surprise at seeing Tsuna's tear-stained eyes. "Tsuna!"

"I'm sorry for not being normal." Mukuro's heart clenched painfully at hearing those self-depreciating words. "I'm so sorry. So sorry. I'm-"

"Stop. Tsuna, _please _stop saying that. I don't know what do you mean, Nobody said you weren't normal. And I don't see why would you think otherwise... " He started, wiping stray tears off his cheeks. " Tsuna-chan, you're the most beautiful boy I know. You look adorable no matter what you wear. And you're not only beautiful and handsome, you also have the nicest personality. I'm really lucky to be able to be with you…So please, keep your head up, be proud of who you are…"

* * *

**TBC…?**

**I repeat, this is a prologue, if I continue, I'd go back in time to give a proper background to Tsuna and Mukuro as well as given insight into who Yamamoto is to Tsuna. Then, I'd get to this point and write the continuation.**

**Review!**


End file.
